The Cullen's go on a Holiday
by operator please
Summary: Title is pretty much selfexplanatory. I suck at summaries but read and I promise you'll like! R&R Please, Chapter 1 now UP! T for language and such.


**THE CULLENS GO ON A HOLIDAY**

**By Sick Masochistic Lion  
****Chapter 1: The Big Surprises**

* * *

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Esme asked me gently. "Good," I replied in a fit of smiles. "It's your first holiday as a Vampire, not including your honeymoon; did you pack the camera, Edward?" He grinned and nodded. "Is anyone going to tell me where we're going?" I asked suspiciously, my smile fading. "To the airport," Emmett laughed. I huffed, frowning as I crossed my arms. "So … are we going out of the country?" Emmett grinned and turned towards me. "Did you pack your passport?" My eyes widened. I screamed and softly hit his arm. "Geez, you sound like Alice when she can't go shopping." I pouted and pulled my arms to my chest. I was not affecting him one little bit, I realized.

"So… are we going to Europe?" I turned to Edward, turning on the puppy dog eyes. "Bella!" He groaned, turning away. "Fine, then." I grumbled, turning to face the other window. We sat in silence for a solid two seconds before I groaned. "You're not going to cave, are you?" Everyone in the car grinned and chorused "No!"

Meanies.

The car pulled up at the airport faster than I expected. Edward helped me out of the car and with my bags, even though I was very much capable of doing so myself. Thanks to Alice, though, I had a good 4 suitcases.

We waited in the terminal for about half an hour. It wasn't very exciting, needless to say, especially since my power was oddly mind-reading. Edward and I pretty much sat there the whole time, laughing at people's ridiculous thoughts. What was weird, though, was that Edward was blocking his mind. Usually we could read each other's thoughts (mine had miraculously been opened to him only) and communicate, but now he had a shield up, a blockage.

One woman came in stressing about how many panties she'd packed. That was funny. A grown man walked into the terminal, thinking about strategies of how to beat his older brother in Mario Kart. Rather disturbing, but funny nevertheless.

Finally, an announcement played over, telling everybody in our terminal that we were to board the aircraft. I was nervous about this. Edward's mind was still blocked for whatever reasons.

Once we were in our seats, I snuggled up against Edward, turning on my 'dazzle-machine'. Kissing up his neck and jaw line, I slowly asked him where we were going, kissing almost up to his lips, until I stopped on his bottom lip, waiting for an answer. Dazzled, he quickly replied "Manchester."

I stopped and pulled away, staring at him through my lashes. "Manchester … England?" I was sure my face was grim right now. Poor Edward looked scared of my reaction. You know what they say, the calm in the storm? I was looking like the eye of the hurricane, about to explode. No, I wasn't that mean.

He nodded soundlessly. "And you didn't tell me this before, why?" He visibly relaxed as my tone got softer. "I was sort of afraid you'd make a run for it." I laughed. "So that's why your mind was blocked." He nodded solemnly. "Could you open it?" I giggled. 'Sure,' He thought.

'Where are we going when we get there?' I thought. 'Straight to the hotel. I want to spend some quality time with you,' He laughed verbally. I did as well. 'That'd be nice.' He nodded mentally. 'Yes, yes it would.' I leaned up, staring into his eyes. 'I love you,' I thought. He smiled down at me. 'I love you too, Bella darling.' I smiled happily, leaning up and placing the infamous kiss on his gentle lips.

I groaned as the little message came on, saying to sit with your seatbelts fastened and stay with it on until we're in the air. Like I didn't know that.

It was amusing to hear the flight attendant's thoughts. She was inconspicuously looking around the plane while doing to demonstration incase of a crash to try and find somebody to pick up on. Her eyes settled on Edward. Her thoughts were vile, so I leaned up from my seat and kissed his full on the mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Boy was she pissed.

Satisfied and grinning, I turned back into my seat and looked ahead at the woman. Her eyes were on some businessman thank god. She could stop mentally straddling Edward. He laughed silently besides me. Oops, he could hear me. Oh well. 'Hi, Edward,' I thought, smiling.

A lot of passengers were musing silently, too engrossed in their own thinking to listen to the flight attendant named Stacey.

The demonstration was finally over, and she went to back of the plane.

The same pattern followed for the next 24 hours; flight attendants hyped on coffee would occasionally try and pick up on Edward; I would always snob them off. We pretended to be asleep for about an hour.

The plane finally touched down. Everybody collected their bags except for Alice and Rosalie, who had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Jasper and Emmett with nearly a trunkful of bags, plus their own.

We got outside and a Dodge Viper pulled up in front of us. I whistled, until I heard Alice's chirpy thoughts around. The passenger door swung open, revealing Alice grinning from ear to ear in the drivers' seat. "Where'd you get the car?" I asked in admiration. "You didn't steal it, did you?" She shook her head. "Naw. I hired it." I grinned jumping in the backseat with Edward. Jasper got in the front seat, while another car of similarity pulled up behind ours. Rosalie gestured Emmett in, and Carlisle and Esme jumped into the car.

"Did you have fun on the plane?" I asked Alice. "Yeah, you?" I smiled. "Kinda. Except most of the time I was fighting flight attendants off Edward." She laughed her musical giggle. "Same deal with Jazz." I smiled.

The car pulled up out front of a fancy hotel; I couldn't help but stare. It was big. "The Hilton?" I asked, shocked. "No way. Too expensive." Edward turned to face me, smiling. "Yes way. Not too expensive." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, one arm full of luggage. At least there wasn't a valet.

We all went and got the keycards to our rooms, but it didn't seem like Emmett wanted to go to his room. He had other ideas. 'What's the time here?' I asked Edward. '10PM, why?' I sighed inwardly. 'Don't worry.' He shrugged. Emmett had run off with Rose maybe 10 minutes ago while we looked around the hotel. We finally stumbled upon a karaoke bar.

This didn't sound good.

I walked in to find exactly what I was expecting; a stage, a karaoke machine and a bunch of drunken idiots. It was 10PM, what do you expect? The thing that was most obvious to be found; Emmett was on the stage. And this was a surprise; so was Rosalie.

"Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone and its you that I want," Emmett sang.

"Promiscuous boy, you already know that I want to show, what you waiting for?" Rosalie sang, more like snapped back at Emmett, but she was clearly enjoying herself.

Drunken cheers emerged from the crowd as Emmett and Rosalie bowed, stepping off the stage. I finally took in what Rosalie was wearing. It was way too cold to be wearing that here. She'd changed into a tiny, thin sweater and a mini-skirt, sleeves rolled up and 4-inch stilettos on her feet.

Emmett was thinking really … naughty thoughts about her.

God, I felt so sorry for Jasper. For lack of better word, Emmett was _horny._

"Emmett!" I yelled, waving him over to where I was. "Yeah?" He replied, still engrossed in his thoughts are he strode over to me. "Could you at least block your thoughts when you think that stuff? I'm scarred!" I yelled the last part dramatically. Rosalie smiled when I filled her in on what Emmett was thinking. I wasn't smiling inside or out.

"You were good," I told her happily. We had long become friends, more like sisters. "I know. Thanks," She replied, flipping her hair.

* * *

A/N: SQUEE! I wanted to make Bella a little angrier on the plane, but I didn't. Oh well. I had fun writing the Karaoke Bar part. I really need a beta reader, though, I keep leaving out words o.o Anyway, please review if you read this – I do know how to see how many hits compared to reviews. I love those things! Haha. Thanks for reading! PS. Manchester is one of the rainiest places in the world, if you're wondering. So nyah. X)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer (aka. God) owns it all. (You know God is a woman, people. She is an angel. (: )


End file.
